Till I'm Yours
by Mimozka
Summary: Bella is finally enthusiastic about marrying Edward, speaking of, what is Edward doing in her room on their wedding day? E/B fluff with a tiny, bitter hint of Jacob. Rated T to be safe. Prev. titled: 'The Countdown' Canon. Takes place in BD. Enjoy.


Disclaimer: I don't own TWILIGHT or any of the characters in this story!

_Italic_s are Bella's thoughts

* * *

_**The Countdown**_

_Seven hours and thirty minutes…_

It seemed to me as if forever has passed until the sun decided to finally rise. I couldn't sleep all night. Hell, I've been too nervous to sit or stay still for a couple of minutes, let alone sleep. The reason for that was quite simple – he wasn't by my side…

Edward Cullen is without doubt the most perfect and gorgeous – though overprotecting – man on the planet… But there's much more to him than a pretty face _and chest and abs and strong arms…. Ugh stop it Bella!_

First of all he is no ordinary man – he's a vampire, but not just any vampire. He and all the Cullens are feeding on animals. Edward is the vampire that wants to be good. The one that does not want to hurt humans. The proof to that is that I – Bella Swan – am his fiancée. I admit that I really can't tell what he sees in me as I'm just old plain Jane, but he's claiming over and over again that – quote: _**"You're the most beautiful creature on Earth"… **_I argued with him about that in the beginning, but since he is just as stubborn as I am, I knew he wouldn't give in. Eventually, I decided to believe him, because if nothing else he would never lie to me again…

For the past couple of weeks he hadn't left my side. He was spending every night in my room, singing me to sleep. **(A/N: was that the expression?) **He also stayed with me last night, but then his brothers came and yanked him out to give him a "Cullen Style bachelor party". Well, at least at that point I turned out to be luckier than him. Alice wanted to throw me a shower party too, but knowing what her parties were like and having in mind how overboard she has already gone I refused. Being Alice she tried to persuade me to change my mind, but to the surprise of both of us I never swayed.

To say I missed Edward was probably the understatement of the century. I missed him bad. When he was elsewhere I wasn't whole. He has a part of me and when he's gone this part of me is missing too. I know this feeling goes vice versa though, and that our separations are just as awful to him as they are to me.

It was only tonight today's events that were making this separation somehow easier, though they were also making me nervous.

Later on today, Seven hours and twenty minutes – _if to be exact- _once we exchanged our vows and rings, we'd never part again. Yes, today was my wedding day!

I would never have to fall asleep or wake up without him by my side, although after he turned me sleeping would be off the list, but you get the picture…

The thought about tonight flashed through my mind again and I felt my stomach make a leap. It was going to be, without doubt, the best and most beautiful night of my life. He promised we'll try and I was going to do my best for this attempt to be successful. It was more than once, that I thought about asking Alice, but just as I was about to do it I started feeling self-conscious and turned the thought down.

I looked through the window – the sun was still low in the sky, it wasn't even dawn yet. My mind drifted to the big white mansion near the river. I was wondering what Edward was doing right now – surely he wasn't asleep too – I chuckled; perhaps he was already under the reign of Alice…

If only I could see him…

_Seven hours… Seven long hours… Seven eternal hours before he was mine…_

I got out of bed and gathered my toiletries and dragged myself toward the bathroom, still being deep in my thoughts. How I did this without encountering the floor was beyond me…

I closed the door behind me and turned to face the mirror. Plain as average. Then I groaned – there were circles under my eyes… I stared at my tired reflection – Alice was so going to kill me!

I turned the shower on and got in. The hot waster and the steam helped me relax and the stiffness in my body almost disappeared. I washed my hair with my favorite strawberry shampoo and rinsed it, taking my time.

After I was finished I wrapped myself in my favorite towel and brushed my teeth.

When I was finished I walked back to my room, completely oblivious to anything or anyone around me. I opened my closet and put on my undergarments.

After my bra was clasped behind my back, I sensed a pair of eyes watching me. I tensed, not knowing who it was and how I never heard his footsteps or breathing.

"You're ought to pay more attention to your surroundings, you know." A harsh male voice said. I jumped in surprise and my towel dropped to the floor "it might have been someone else" the voice added more softly this time. It had a velvety ring in it. I felt my knees waken immediately, there was no chance I'd mistake the person whom this angelic voice belonged to. I sighed in relief and turned on my heel to face him.

He had n a simple t-shirt and jeans but he still looked like a Greek god.

I stood in front of him speechlessly. He was looking at me. I could feel his eyes roaming all over my almost bare body. Then I felt a rush of abrupt boldness and didn't feel like putting my shirt on anymore.

I closed the distance between us, my fast heartbeat telling me on.

"Sorry," he whispered with a smile

"Whatever for?" I asked, surprised and pressed myself against him.

"I scared you" he said "I didn't mean to do that…" I put a finger on his lips and silenced him. Then I got on the tips of my toes and kissed him full on the lips.

The very moment our lips touched seemed enough to unlock the passion we were both holding toward each other. Next thing I knew my arms were wrapped tightly around his neck and his were around my waist lifting me up so we were the same height. His cool skin felt icy against my heated one but who was I to complain.

Then all too soon for my liking he pulled aback. Just as he did that I remembered that I had almost no oxygen left in my lungs. Our breathing was uneven and heavy. I looked up to meet his eyes. They were onyx black, though only a few minutes ago they were my favorite buttery gold.

"Edward?" my palm caressed his cheek, I was worried about him.

"It's okay, love. Just give me a second, you caught me off guard" he smiled as taking my palm and pressing it to his lips. "You'd better get dressed… There are still some hours left you know" he grinned at me. Was it just me or he was excited about tonight too?

I groaned in frustration "Seven hours! There are seven more hours until I become the new "Mrs. Cullen" _Isabella Cullen – well it has a ring to it…_ I smiled.

"Hmm, I might get used to that" He flashed me his signature crooked grin and my heartbeat fastened.

"Edward," I said, all the playfulness gone from my voice. He was looking me in the eye now and he seemed puzzled, I grinned again "I love you"

"Just as I love you" he pulled me into his arms "You are my life, my soul." I hugged him tighter as his lips pressed into my hair.

Perhaps this wedding wasn't a rush as I first thought it was. It was right – I knew that now.

"You're not supposed to be here, you now" I smiled from the prison of his arms.

"Do you want me to go?" he asked, his eyebrows raised and his voice incredulous. His arms dropped from my sides

"No," I reached for them and put them back around me "I'm just perfect like that, but your dear sister is not going to like it" I chuckled

"She's not going to like your tired expression either" why, oh why did he always have to be so observant?! "Did you get any sleep at all?" he asked, concerned.

"I couldn't sleep. I guess the whole idea of us getting married after less than 24 hours finally did catch up with me last night. Besides, I find it incredibly difficult to fall asleep without you"

"Well, it a good thing you won't have to anymore. You're stuck with me – forever and I'm going to put you to sleep every night" He smiled widely at his words and I couldn't help but smile back.

"That's exactly what I was thinking before I went to the bathroom"

Then abruptly he left my side, but was back before I could ask him what was wrong.

"At least put this on" he gave me a shirt I recognized as one of his – I slept in them while he was gone because they had his scent. "You're distracting me" I chuckled and took the shirt he gave me. I could feel his gaze onto me while I was buttoning the shirt up

"See something you like?" I asked as I finished dressing up, leaving the top two buttons undone.

"You have no idea!" his eyes – I noticed – were black again. This time I knew why – he was fighting the temptation to take me and have his way with me right here – and I'd be just fine with that… Our eyes locked and I'm sure mine mirrored the longing and desire in his.

_Six hours and fifty minutes and he'll be all yours!_

All of a sudden Edward tensed "what's wrong?" I asked him

"You've got a visitor" his voice was low and I could tell he was fighting back a growl.

"Who is it?" I asked, rushing to the closet to find some sweatpants "Alice? Renee? Charlie?" I whispered the last one in horror. I didn't want to think what would happen if Charlie caught us in here with me half naked…

"No it's not Alice and your parents are still asleep" His eyes didn't leave me while I pulled the first pair of trousers I found and while I was putting them on. "Go he'll ring any moment now…" he was fighting a growl again and I noticed his fists were clenched. Who can it be?

"Come with me" I whispered, hating to be apart

"I'll be up here" he promised and leaned forward to meet my lips in a tender kiss. I gave up and got out of the bedroom as quietly as possible.

Edward turned out to be right – as most of the time – as soon as I got to the door the bell rang.

I opened the door reluctantly and as soon as I saw who was standing there I froze.

"Jacob?" I exclaimed in shock.

"Hi," his voice was quiet, without a hint of warmth in it.

"What… What are you doing here?" I asked right away. I thought he was gone – for good that is. That's what the guys in La Push had told me the last time I called.

"I just wanted to see you for the last time before…" he trailed off and frowned toward what it seemed to me as the staircase. Why would he frown at the staircase?

I turned on my heel and it all made a perfect sense. Edward was approaching us. I tensed, I was always nervous when these two were in the same room.

"Alice called," Edward said softly a smile stretching on his lips. He was – to my relief – ignoring Jacob's presence. "You were right, she sounded as if she was going to kill me if I wasn't already dead" I shuddered at that and he chuckled darkly.

"You're leaving?" I asked him ruefully, my eyes pleading for hi not to go. He nodded and I felt my expression going blank for a moment… _He's just going home to get ready silly! He's not __**leaving!**_

"Please don't, I can't survive _six hours and_" I glanced at the clock"_a half_" – we both grinned at that - with your sister. She's going to drive me crazy!"

"You gave Alice a free reign now you bear the consequences" he smiled crookedly and my heart instantly melt "Though you can always give it a shout and I'll come get you if it gets too much" What?

"She's taking you home, love. You're going to be the center of female attention today. I groaned, causing him to giggle." Your mom, Esme, Rosalie and Alice are going to circle around you like vultures and make sure you're pretty" he snorted" As if you're not beautiful the way you are!" I blushed" and of course they're going to make sure you don't get anywhere near me" a mischievous spark flashed in his eyes.

"Who's going to keep you away?" I asked curiously

"The boys" he said reluctantly and rolled his eyes.

Then I got to the top of my toes and kissed him eagerly, my joy only doubled when he returned the kiss with equal enthusiasm.

"Practice makes perfect" I explained myself with a smug grin stretched across my face…

I was smiling so much today I was going to get wrinkles. "And I wanted you remember me with this kiss for the rest of the day"

"Like I can ever forget you" his palm caressed my cheek lovingly. "I get only one kiss to last me a whole day… Aren't you cruel?" he said with fake hurt his eyes were amused

"When the six hours and twenty five minutes pass, I'll be kissing you till you drop dead" I laughed, though I meant what I said.

"I think I might as well do the same" he laughed back. A devilish smile spread across his face. I felt a shiver go down my spine – I couldn't wait!

He frowned. "Alice is coming. I'd better go if you want me to be waiting in one piece when you come down the isle" he kissed my hair

"I love you," I told him letting go of his hand reluctantly

"As I you" he smiled and turned on his heel.

Then he was gone, which left me with a stunned, frozen Jacob. I mentally kicked myself! I totally forgot he was here. As always, Edward's presence made me forget anything but him! Stupid, dazzling, soon-to-be-my-husband vampire! I couldn't help but blush in embarrassment. There was pain in his eyes "I'm sorry, you shouldn't have witnessed that" I mumbled

"Yeah well…" he muttered awkwardly "good luck, I guess"

"Thanks" I said genuinely. I glanced at the clock again "Um, Jake… I really need to go upstairs now because Alice is going to nag me if I'm not ready to go when she gets here" I apologized

"Yeah sure… Buy Bella, be happy" this time he couldn't hide the pain in his voice.

He didn't wait for me to respond but turned on his heel and started walking away.

"Bye Jake and I will" I said quietly and I knew he could hear me.

I closed the door and sighed. I couldn't have them both and I already made my choice and there was no way in the world I was going to change my mind about it!

I dragged myself into my room and I smiled…

_Six hours and fifteen minutes…_

At least time was passing… I turned my player on and the beautiful melodies of Edward's filled the room. The soft tune was calming the butterflies in my stomach. I found myself anxious for Alice to come; when she started working me time was bound to start passing faster. I lay back on my pillow.

"OW!" I exclaimed as my head hit something hard bellow it. My hand dug under it and I pulled out a small velvet box with a note attached to it.

I smiled widely and opened the box to reveal two rings made of white gold with mine and Edward's names engraved on each one of them – our wedding rings. The engraving was Esme's idea. My ring had Edward's name engraved on top of it and my own on the inside, while Edward's had mine on top and his on the inside of the ring.

The next thing I did was to open the note.

It was from Edward, written in his elegant script:

_**I can't wait to see you and put the ring on your finger and you to put mine on me. I love you with all my being, never forget that**_

_**Time passes so slowly when you're not around,**_

_**Yours forever and beyond,**_

_**-Edward**_

_**P.S: Your dress is beautiful (your mom can't stop thinking about it) I love you.**_

My grin widened tenfold and I closed the note. I took my ring from the box and slid it on – a perfect fit!

Yes, time was indeed passing too slowly.

_Six hours and ten minutes…_

_**The End **_

* * *

A/N: Well here goes my second Twilight fanfic! :) I'm working on another one that is going to be a Renesmee/Edward one since we see so few of them in BD! :( Besides the fatherly (is that the correct word?) side of Edward makes my heart melt!

So... what do you think? hate? like? Let me know please!!!!!


End file.
